The Life Of A Stranger In Disguise
by Conquering Light
Summary: Why would a white haired boy with a scar across one side of his face enter a competition to guard the pharaoh's treasures...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Chapter 1- The Three-Legged Race  
  
Here I was, dressed in a cloak of black, of course I would never get to do the things I've always wanted to do. It started out pretty interesting really, the palace had held a competition of people form Egypt coming over to the palace to race and beat each other.  
  
The winners would be a woman and a man they would both be assigned to guard the pharaoh's treasures if they had won. I just thought that it would be fun to finally come into the palace and not admire it from far away.  
  
So here I am now, waiting to be sorted and partnered up with someone. My mother and father did not know that I was attending this event. Even if they had, they would have made sure that I would never go near the palace because rumour has it that anyone who goes near it will never come back out of the palace.  
  
" Light?" Asked a man who was reading the piece of paper, which contained all the servants who had signed up. I jogged over and I felt quite shy really. Everyone was looking at me, perplexed. Of course they had never heard of a name like 'Light.' When I had asked my mother why she had named me that, she had smiled at me and told me that I reminded her of the light of the day, and that is why my father and her had chosen this name.  
  
" You will be with.Cedric." Exclaimed the man as a white haired boy came over, he had a scar across his face and he wore a smirk, looking as though he knew he'd win this competition easily.  
  
S girl at the front started screaming at the man. " How dare she be paired up with him!" She exclaimed as she glared me down with daggers. Cedric just stared and a small smirk curled into his lips.  
  
I gave him a smile and he gave me a glance and grimaced. It seems he isn't very social, Oh well, I guess I'd have to keep quiet most of the time.  
  
Every time he wasn't looking, I kept on giving him some quick glances, and when he looked back a small blush crept into my cheeks. He just rolled his eyes and continued preparing himself.  
  
It was not like I liked him or anything it's just that the name 'Cedric' did not seem to suit him. Of course I knew that 'Light' didn't suit me either, but that was a different matter.  
  
" The three-legged race shall start now!" Came a voice from around us. 'Cedric' and my eyes locked for a second and I could tell from his eyes, that he told me that we better win this.  
  
I gulped, how was I supposed to make sure we won? Well, I know that I used to be pretty good at running and all but I'm not sure if I could actually run with 'three legs.'  
  
Both Cedric and I stood still, waiting as the some men started going around and tying rope around people's ankles.  
  
" You better be able to keep up with me." Cedric muttered as he approached me. I nodded, I was kind of mad at being treated that way, I'd show him; I hope he'd be able to keep up with me!  
  
The man finally came over and tied both Cedric's ankle and mine together. It felt very awkward, as though there was some best pushing one of your legs down.  
  
"Ready." Said a man who was standing in front of everyone. Everyone knew that this was the signal that the race was about to commence.  
  
"Set.go!" Yelled the man as everyone started running. I was about to start running with full force when two arms held mine. I looked back and stared, why was he not running yet?  
  
"We'll give them a head start." Cedric said softly as he watched them go and released my arms. I was starting to blush again but how does he know that they'd actually win?  
  
I was brought back to earth by Cedric tapping my shoulder and motioning me to get ready. We both stood posed, he counted from one to three and we were off. I was quite amazed by his agility, he was faster than anyone I'd ever seen, and fortunately, I seemed to be able to keep up with him quite well.  
  
In less than a minute, we had caught up to them. Many of the pairs looked at us with surprise. They were stumbling and tripping very badly but Cedric and I seemed to be able to look as though it was the easiest thing in the world to do.  
  
The girl who had rambled about being Cedric's partner was up ahead. She soon tied with us and we started running quite fast, none of us seemed to be tiring. I knew that she wanted to make Cedric jealous of her she wanted him to see that she was a much better partner than me.  
  
Cedric knew this and he gave me a small glance, I didn't see him looking my way but I was smirking, I knew I could run faster than her. I grabbed his arm and gave it a small tug to indicate that I was ready to really run.  
  
He looked at me with confusion at first, but then he gave a small chuckle. He knew the plan, so let's go. I started moving my legs faster and I looked like a black blur. We were very close to the finish line and I decided that I didn't really want to cross the red lace.  
  
Whenever I ran, what I feared most was running to the red lace and then tripping or getting tangled in it. So I slowed down and Cedric moved off to make the lace fall down. I stopped and panted.  
  
Cedric just stood there looking very calm. As though he expected this to be the first kindergarten race and he wanted to get the real thing on. I felt like glaring at him but I was too tired to even lift my eyelids.  
  
We were both presented with pure gold necklaces and I stared at mine. It was so beautiful, it was of course gold, but it seemed so much more than just gold, my first real treasure!  
  
I smiled like crazy and Cedric just rolled his eyes, indicating that I looked pretty pathetic. I just smiled again and we were both assigned to go back to our own tent. The tents were quite big they were especially made for the people who would be participating.  
  
I ran off towards Cedric's and my tent and I jumped into the fluffy pillows. I had arrived in heaven. Later during the day, Cedric joined me and as I slept he seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
He wore a mischievous grin, which seemingly suited him. I was almost asleep but his constant tapping still left me awake.  
  
" You still not asleep?" He asked as he grinned and bit into some food. He ate like eh didn't eat for three days or so. I opened one eye and watched him munching everything down; I had to stare.  
  
I stood up and had enough courage to ask the question I've been pondering for awhile. " You're name isn't really Cedric is it?"  
  
Cedric stopped eating and gave me a surprised look, but the he just smirked and lifted his eyes to mine.  
  
" No.it isn't" 


End file.
